We Meet Again
by Serenity of the Lake
Summary: Bella and Edward were married when they were human, back in 1917. Neither knows that the other was changed.


New Year, New Story; Happy New Years 2011 to all my readers, I hope that you like this story, as I have been working on it for a few months.

Summary: Bella and Edward were married when they were human, back in 1917. Neither knows that the other was changed.

Notes: I am changing the age that Edward was changed at to 19 from 17. Bella is a year younger. They both grew up in the upper crust of society during the Edwardian era. I know in the books, Edward can't remember much from his human life, but in this story he can remember it all.

**We Meet Again Chapter 1:**

Edward's POV:

I sighed irritated with Emmett's teasing. I tried to block him out, focusing on my composing. Emmett and the rest of my family (except Carlisle) may think that I am a virgin, having never found my mate in all of my 107 years as a vampire, but that is far from the truth. I still remember my wife, clear as day. Her name was Isabella Masen nee Swan. She was a year younger than I was when we first met at a New Year's Day Ball. I was 17, she was 16. We hit it off almost immediately, 6 months later we were engaged. Our mothers got together and threw us a huge engagement party. Two things I remember most is that Bella, as my wife preferred to be called, was nervous as hell about meeting the rest of my family and family friends, and her dress. She looked absolutely beautiful in the pale pink and gold gown. However, one thing that both she and I looked forward to at that party was finally getting the witch Evelyn Mcgrady to accept that I was not interested in her in any way.

-Vision from Alice—

_I walk into the cafeteria at school and see the familiar head of long brown hair_

"_-?" I ask. She turns around surprised when she sees me. She runs to me and we hug. Behind her I see my family looking shocked and extremely surprised._

-End Vision—

Seeing that vision has caused me to miss a few notes on the scale I was playing. I was surprised Bella was one of us, not looking a day over eighteen.

"Edward, I assume you saw that vision?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, I did." I answered.

"Then who the hell is that girl?" she inquired.

"I assume the vision is going to happen tomorrow since that is the new girl is coming," I responded, Alice nodded confused. "Then you will find out with the rest of the family tomorrow."

"What is this about a vision?" We heard Carlisle ask. We both turned around and saw the rest of the family with him.

"I saw a vision of the new girl that is coming to our school. What really confused me is that Edward seems to know her. In the vision he said the girls name, I couldn't hear her name in the vision; she turns around surprised, smiles, and runs and hugs Edward, with him hugging back just as tight."

'Who is she?' is all that my family is thinking.

"Like I told Alice, you all will find out tomorrow." As I said that, on the outside I was as cool as a cucumber, while on the inside I was smiling like a fool in love. I couldn't wait to see my Bella again. After I said that I got up from the piano bench and went up to my room. In my room I kept a box of keepsakes from both my human life and my vampire life. One of my most treasured keepsakes is my wedding ring. I took it out, found a chain to put it on and put the chain around my neck. I smiled, remembering all the fun times Bella and I had together. Such as playing duets with her singing; I still can't believe how good she was at playing the harp while singing, her voice like an angels'. I couldn't wait to see her again.

Bella's POV:

Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the whole of the lower 48 states; perfect for me. You see I am a vampire, turned and left by my sire a month after my beloved husband Edward Masen died from the Spanish Influenza. I know for a fact that Edward was my soul mate, and as such there will never be another love in my life. Of course, as such there is no doubt I will have to fend off human teenage boys at the high school I will be going to starting tomorrow. And it is more than likely that I will run into Alice and her family as they also moved to Forks a few months ago.

'Ring'- speak of the devil, and she shall appear, or in this case call.

"Hello?" I answered, pressing the answer button for the hands-free Bluetooth in my Ford Edge.

"Hi Bells, how are you?" I heard Alice ask.

"I'm good Ali. I am currently in the process of moving to Forks as I am sure you are aware," I answered.

"You start at Forks High tomorrow right?"

"Yep, I can't wait to see you and Jasper again. Speaking of see the both of you again, how is Jasper?" I smiled thinking of Alice and Jasper.

"Jasper is doing well, but that is not why I was calling. I was wondering what your husband looked like when he was alive?" Alice asked; I frowned wondering why she would want to know. I decided to answer her anyway.

"Well he was about 6'0 to 6'1" with bronze hair that was perpetually messy, and he had strong facial features that made him look like a Greek god."

"What was his name?" She asked then. I could hear in her tone of voice that she was thinking hard.

"His full name was Edward Anthony Masen," I answered, "Why?"

"Because he is my brother; you know how Jasper and I found the Cullen family several decades ago." She replied; I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alice, could I speak to him please?"

"Certainly," she said.

Alice POV:

"Yes Alice?" I heard Edward asked after I called for him.

"There is someone who wants to speak to you on the phone." I smiled.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"Bella Masen," was all I had time to say before he had my phone in his hand, smiling like a fool.

Bella's POV:

"Bella, love? Is that really you?" I heard Edward ask. I smiled widely; I couldn't believe that he was a vampire as well or that I was hearing his voice again for first time in a century.

"Yes, Edward it is me," I said swallowing thickly. If I could cry, tears of joy would be flowing down my face.

"When?" he asked, and I knew what he was asking. When had I been changed?

"A month after you," was all I said.

"How?" again I knew what he was asking, how had I been changed?

"I was walking home after visiting my dad in the hospital. He had just died from the Spanish Influenza. I wasn't really paying attention to the people around me, but the next thing I knew I had been pulled into an alleyway, I felt a piercing in my neck, then the burning. After I woke up I found a note explaining what I was, what the rules were, and what my dietary options were. I still have no idea who my sire was." I answered, smiling bitterly in remembrance.

"I'm sorry for bringing up a bad memory love," Edward apologized.

"It's alright, Edward. You were curious and wanted to know." I forgave him.

"Alice said that you are moving to Forks?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, as well as starting at Forks High tomorrow."

"When will you be here?" he asked. I could hear the joy in his voice. Only matched, I am sure, by my own joy at getting to see him again.

"In about two hours. How about I stop at my house, unhitch my U-haul trailer, and then go over to yours?" I said, smiling.

"Alright; I can't wait to see you again Bella." Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you, Edward; I will see you soon."

"See you soon, love."

-end of call-

-after call-

Edward's POV:

I cannot believe that Bella is still in this world. I hate the fact that she is now like me, yet I can't help but be happy about that detail as well, now I could have her with me forever.

"Edward, what is with that mix of emotions?" I heard Jasper ask as he came down the stairs.

"Bella," was all I said as I knew he would know who I was talking about.

"Alice, is Bella coming to Forks?" Jasper asked the little pixie who was currently dancing around with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, she is," Alice said, "and it turns out that she and Edward are husband and wife from when they were human."

"Ah, no wonder you're so happy Edward. Can't wait to see her again can you?"

"No, I can't; she is actually going to be here in about two hours. She's going to head to the house she bought, and unhook her trailer before coming over here to meet everybody else."

"You know Edward, You, Jasper and I can head over to her house if you want." Alice said. I smiled liking that idea.

End Edward's POV, start 3rd person POV:

"What's this I hear about Eddie and a girl named Bella?" they all heard Emmett boom. That question instantly had everybody else in the family room wondering who Bella was. Edward just sighed before answering.

"You all remember the girl that Alice had a vision about earlier today? Well that girl is Isabella Marie Masen, nee Swan, my wife."

"Wife?!" Emmett, Rosalie and Esme echoed while Carlisle had a contemplative look on his face.

"Is Bella the one whom visited you when you were sick?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, in fact she is the only individual in either my family or hers that did not get the Spanish Influenza," Edward answered. "Actually, come to think of it, in the time that I knew her she almost never got sick, except for one or two sore throats."

"She was lucky then. Do you know how she was changed?" Carlisle asked.

"In almost the same way I was," Alice answered. "She woke up alone with a note explaining what she was, what the rules were, and what her dietary options were; she chose the vegetarian lifestyle."

"Do you and Jasper know her?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, we stayed with her for about 10 years after Alice found me," Jasper answered.

"Alice, you know when she was changed?" Carlisle asked.

"As she explained it, it was a month after she lost the 'love of her life and the same day she lost her father,' her words," Alice said smiling sadly.

"Oh the poor dear," Esme spoke.

"Wait, Edward weren't you 17 when you were changed?" Emmett asked.

"No, I was actually 19. Bella and I had been married for a year and two months when I came down with the Spanish Influenza. When Bella and I met, she was 16 and I was 17."

"When were you married?" Rosalie asked

"Almost a year after we first met. We got engaged 6 months after we first met. Our anniversary is actually coming up on September 13th," Edward answered.

"Why do I get the feeling that date is special for another reason?" Esme inquired.

"It is also her birthday on that day as well." Edward answered.

"Why did you guys set that date as the day of the wedding?" Carlisle asked.

"Her birthday was never a good day for her, so she wanted to make it special," Edward answered.

"When is she getting here?" Emmett asked. Edward looked at the clock.

"In about an hour and a half; Alice, Jasper and I are going to meet her at her house before bringing her here."

"What hobbies does she have?" Rose asked.

"Well, when we were human, she liked to read and play the harp. There were times where she and I would play duets while she sang."Edward answered.

"She is much the same now, but she also likes to play the violin and the cello as well as shop. I know that when she was human, she never really saw herself as something special, but now she has about as many clothes as I do. The difference between her and I is that she will rewear outfits," Alice added on to Edward's answer.

"She plays three instruments!?" was the general exclamation when those answers were processed.

"Yes, she does," Alice answered, giggling at the shock of the family.

"What else can you tell us about her?" Carlisle asked.

"When she was human, she was always helping others, always putting others before herself. She is also very stubborn; my human mother always said that she was as stubborn as I am if not more so," Edward said, smiling in remembrance.

"She is much the same now. In fact, she was the one who primarily helped me with my bloodlust regarding humans." Jasper stated smiling.

"Alice, Jasper, I'm going to go hunting before we head over to Bella's. Do you want to come with?" Edward then asked. "I am going to let Bella, tell you more about herself when she gets here," he then said turning to the others.

"Sure, I could do with a small hunt." Jasper replied, Alice nodded agreeing with Jasper. She then got up pulling Jasper with her and headed out the door; Edward followed them, excited to see Bella again after almost a century.


End file.
